


Blood Brothers

by neil4god



Series: Brotherhood [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha pack are gonners, Angst, Cas is absent (and it's killing Dean), Comfort, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley is bored and angry and confused and frustrated, Dean is dealing with being an ex-demon, Hellhounds (not Parrish), Hurt, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Isaac is adorable, M/M, Pining, Rowena is a royal pain in his ass, is that what we're calling it?, pack feels will come, please read the first part before this or it won't make sense, pre-Destiel (probably), pre-Drowley?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley will never admit it but deep down somewhere in the darkest reaches of his tattered soul, he knows that Dean is family, the closest thing he's ever had anyway. He's not sure just yet what that makes Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> As promised (like a decade ago) here is the next instalment of Brotherhood. This starts a few months after S9 SPN but introduces some aspects of S10, Rowena etc... Basically I just binge watched S10 this weekend and have too many feels to keep to myself. Enjoy x

It started as a ghost of an emotion, barely that even, if he’s honest with himself (which he tries very hard not to be), he would admit it began before the blood transfusion. It was a sense of camaraderie that turned into kinship that somehow became more. It’s too late to stop it and he doesn’t entirely want to. He almost likes it, likes that there’s someone he can talk to, almost depend on even. It’s only when it’s gone that he realises how deep this new emotion went. He gives himself a week to mope and then gets his arse back in gear and carries on with business. Things will straighten themselves out in time, Dean just needs to get his head out of his ass and stop being a whiny little bitch, that Sam’s job.

Dean’s absence leaves a hole in his life and through a minor misdirection (the map was upside down) he ended up in California and well, it would have been rude not to visit Stiles and he was never rude. That’s how it starts, he pops in at random intervals and helps out a little, takes care of some unruly locals and sends Stiles the odd present when he remembers to. He doesn’t think the boy minds too much and as far as he knows Dean is still in the dark about it, too busy off drinking himself unconscious to worry about his baby brother. That’s the status qou, that is until Rowena. 

She drives him to it with her incessant plotting and constant nagging. He just has to get away from her for a few hours. He disappears right in front of her, too done with her schemes and machinations to care that he’s abandoning his court to her antics. Screw the court, they can deal with her themselves, they’re all grown demons. If he has to spend one more minute listening to her high pitched shrill he’ll hang himself! He doesn’t think about where he’s going and what he intends to do once he gets there, just vanishes into thin air and reappears in Stiles’ kitchen. 

It’s odd, he’ll allow that. He certainly never intended to reach out to the teenager. Typically he would go annoy Dean, but he’s still being a little bitch so he can’t. He contemplated leaving but the boy whipped around too fast, this bright smile on his face like he wanted Crowley there, like he missed him. Well he could hardly leave then could he? “Figured you’d pop in sooner or later, wanna play GTA?” \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It started small, a postcard from Auschwitch in a neat but firm hand, a pouch of wolfsbane left on his doorstep during the night. They were little things that Stiles mostly shrugged off as Crowley being, well, Crowley. It wasn’t until the dead pack of Alpha’s landing on his lawn that he realised there was more going on. After much begging, pleading and eventually blackmail, Stiles was able to get (steal) Crowley’s phone number from Dean. It was figuring out what to say that was the problem. Sure he was grateful the Alpha’s were dead, they had spent the past month terrorizing Stiles’ pack, but Stiles was worried about the price tag. What did a pack of thirteen Alphas cost a kid from Beacon Hills? In the end he kept it simple and sent a one word text, ‘thanks’. The more he thought about it the stranger it seemed that Crowley would willingly involve himself in his life, but then it hit him, he wanted to be involved. Crowley wanted to form a relationship with him, much like he had with Dean. Of course his brother was not speaking to Crowley (or anyone) at the moment. He had decided to sulk instead, chasing demons and monsters across the country by himself while Sam and Castiel worried themselves sick. It wouldn’t last much longer though, Dean didn’t really like being by himself that much. Stiles was pretty much just waiting for him to turn up after school one day. 

Instead of Dean he got Crowley. The King of Hell decided that Stiles’ initial contact should be rewarded with his physical presence. This was something Derek disagreed with heartily, but not even a born werewolf could take on the King of Hell and his Hellhounds. Stiles is sure he brought the monstrous dogs just so he could torment the wolves. They could hear and smell them, but they couldn’t actually see them. It drove Isaac up the wall, he kept growling at thin air like a madman. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dean isn’t super smart like Stiles or a bookworm like Sammy, but his intuition is fucking stellar. He knows something is going on with Crowley and Stiles and he’s going to figure out what it is and then gank the bastard. At least that’s the plan. He hadn’t really heard much from Sammy or Stiles lately, he’d been brooding by himself a lot, trying to get his head back together after the whole demon thing. It took longer than he expected to be honest. He’d been unconscious for most of it but that didn’t seem to make any difference. He felt dirty and no matter how many showers he took he couldn’t get clean. It didn’t help that Cas wasn’t returning his calls. He wouldn’t admit it to his brothers but he was kind of devastated that Cas was being like this. Him and Cas, well they were bros, more than bros really, if Cas wanted then Dean would give him everything, but Cas doesn’t want and Dean feels ridiculous for pining over an angel so he tries to move on. He’s been trying for more than a year now and so far it’s getting him zilch. He doesn’t want anyone else and it’s getting harder and harder to pretend he does. It fucking hurts that Cas could just cut him out of his life like that, so he focuses on something else, more specifically his brother and whatever evil shit Crowley has planned for him. 

Thing is, Stiles is hella’ smart and can be a devious motherfucker when he wants to be so there’s this small niggling fear at the back of his mind that Crowley might not have to do anything, Stiles has a dark side a mile wide and a stubborn streak bigger than the Grand Canyon. If Crowley finds the right leverage then Stiles will gladly side with him. He’s already done it once to save him, who’s to say he wouldn’t do it again? He knows it’s stupid, that he’s done worse stuff himself to save Sammy, he sold his fucking soul for Christ sakes! But this is his baby brother he’s talking about, Stiles is supposed to be happy and normal and living away from this shit, he shouldn’t be friends with the devil! So he goes down to California, checks in real quick and then goes to have a quiet word with the werewolf. 

Derek is not his favourite person in the world, it’s not that he’s a werewolf or a guy, it’s that he’s so fucking broody! Stiles is a happy guy, he should be with someone who’s happy too. Not sunshine and roses 24/7, but a normal upbeat guy who hasn’t lived the shittiest life sine Oliver fucking Twist (Dean vaguely remembers something about a rich granddad in there, but that’s mostly just a blur). Point is, Derek isn’t the kind of guy Dean wanted for his brother and that’s before the whole age gap, werewolf thing comes into play. Frankly, he’s surprised the Sherriff hasn’t thrown his ass in jail yet for touching his precious son.


End file.
